Ravages of Time
by VGHunter
Summary: Previously FFX3, but this title's cooler. Also, Chapter 3 (really old) has been added.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Except any OCs I make. Then I do. The OCs, not the game. Also...that's...about...it...  
  
Prologue  
  
After the defeat of Vegnagun, Tidus reappeared in Spira and was brought upon the airship Celsius, where he was reunited with Yuna at last. They returned to Besaid and started to live there peacefully.  
  
With the return of Lenne, Shuyin returned to the Farplane to rest in peace for eternity.  
  
Finally realizing it was wrong to hold a grudge, the former Crimson Squard members, Nooj, Baralai and Gippal finally achieved peace throughout Spira.  
  
Wakka and Lulu had their baby, and remained in Besaid with Tidus and Yuna.  
  
However, two stories that have not truly been explained are about to take form. The first is that story of the wandering hero Auron, how he became what he is today, why he was Braska's most trusted friend, and the truth behind his past, and the second, the story of Rikku, the Al Bhed girl, what happened that made her like she is, and her connection to the past.  
  
All of this and more will soon be revealed in FFX-3. 


	2. The Fayth In Zanarkand

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any characters in it except OCs which there are none of yet so...I don't.  
  
Chapter 1: The Fayth In Zanarkand  
  
It is six months after the defeat of Vegnagun and Shuyin. Yuna has returned to Besaid, and Paine decided to live in Bevelle, for reasons unknown. Thus, with their departure, the Gullwings have been cut down to include only Rikku, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra. Now, the ship is headed towards Zanarkand to investigate a strange reading on the radar.  
  
Rikku rushed up the cliff. The force of the wind was strong and trying to push her back. Rikku clawed into the side of the hill as she slowly slipped down the steep edge. She couldn't last for much longer. "This is it." Rikku thought to herself. "I'm going to die now, all thanks to my liveliness. Drec cdehgc!" Then, she heard it. There were footsteps coming closer to the peak of the structure. First soft, then louder. "Is somebody there?" Rikku yelled. She prayed that somebody would hear her. "Help! Please!" Her grip started to loosen, and she started to slip. Then, her hands went numb, and she plummeted into nothingness.  
  
"Mish Rikku?" a familiar voice asked. Rikku slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in bed aboard the Celsius. Barkeep was above her, looking down at her eyes. The cliff, the footsteps, the fall, they were all a figment of her imagination. "Mish Rikku, your brother hash informed me to let shyou know that the ship is approaching Zanarkand. He shays we will be there in ten minutesh, mish."  
  
"Thanks, Barkeep" Rikku replied. She was still alive, and they were quickly approaching Zanarkand. Rikku got out of bed and walked downstairs. She again thanked Barkeep and waltzed over to the elevator.  
  
"I wonder what could be in Zanarkand?" Rikku thought to herself as the elevator swiftly descended down to the deck. "Too bad Yunie's not here to help." The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing the hallway leading to the deck. Rikku trotted down the walkway, knowing what was in store when she reached the double-doors. "Rikku! Where have you been?!!?" she thought, completely sure that's what her brother would say.  
  
"Rikku! Where have you been?!!?" Brother shouted as the sliding doors opened to grant Rikku access to the deck. "I win." Rikku thought. "You may be here in time for once, but every other time we go somewhere, you're late, and we have to wait for you! Kad rana uh desa haqd desa!"  
  
"Sorry to break it to you," Rikku shouted back, "but I did get here on time, oui eteudel bcolru monkey!"  
  
"Eteudel bcolru monkey? Fryd dra ramm ec dryd?!!?"  
  
"We now return to My Life With Annoying Al Bhed Siblings." Buddy said. Shinra laughed. "Now, will you two shut up? We're here."  
  
"Now there's only one problem." Shinra muttered. "How are we gonna get these two to get down there and find whatever the radar's picking up without them getting into a fight?"  
  
"We're not." Buddy answered. "They're going to have to go in a bad mood, or else someone's going to find the treasure before us."  
  
"What!??!" Brother shouted. "I'm not going down there with her!"  
  
"Me either!" Rikku exclaimed, "I mean, I'm not going down with him, not myself, because then I would just be going down as my mind, which I don't know how to do, so then I couldn't go-"  
  
"I'm gonna have to stop you there." Buddy interrupted. "Now are you two going to get along or not?" Rikku and Brother glared at each other then faced the opposite direction. "No?" Buddy asked. "Oh well, you're going down anyway." Buddy opened a hatch and pushed Rikku and Brother off onto the ground. "Now, find the signal and let's get out of here!" With that, the airship pulled up and ascended into the clouds.  
  
"Great." Rikku said out loud. "Now I'm stuck here with you until we find that signal."  
  
"Oui cyo dryd mega E fyhd du pa rana." Brother muttered under his breath.  
  
"I did not!" Rikku yelled. "Oh well. As long as we're stuck here, we might as well just find this thing so we can get back to our normal lives hating each other."  
  
"Fine." Brother agreed. Rikku and Brother traveled down the path to the Zanarkand Dome, then ran through without encountering a single fiend.  
  
"Wow! How'd we get through there without any fiends attacking us?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Oh! No fiends attacked us! Isn't it magical?" Brother mocked.  
  
"I meant except you, numbskull. Come on, I don't see anything yet."  
  
Rikku and Brother continued their quest through the dome still not encountering any fiends. They then entered the dome and passed through the Zanarkand Cloister. As the elevator moved down, a torso began to appear in the moonlight reflected from outside. As the two Al Bhed moved closer...  
  
"Hey! I've seen you before!" Rikku shouted.  
  
"Who's he? Some kinda fairy?" Brother asked stupidly. "I am the Fayth of Bevelle." the Fayth replied. "And, I am not a fairy."  
  
"Wait, aren't you that little kid who sometimes appears to Tidus and Yunie and tells them about their past and future and stuff?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Close enough." the Fayth responded. "But this time, my message is for you. You have been with them for a long time, correct? Tidus and Yuna, I mean."  
  
"Yes! We have, why do you care Mr. Pixie?" Brother questioned stupidly.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's a little slow." Rikku said. "Any way, what do you want to tell us?"  
  
"I see. So, you do know Sir Auron, yes? I believe he was one of Lady Yuna's guardians, as well as Lord Braska's."  
  
"Yeah! We know Auron! I was one of Yunie's guardians too, and he was really serious all the time, you know?" Rikku answered ecstatically.  
  
"I see. Anyway, you are Rikku, are you not?"  
  
Rikku nodded her head vigorously. "Yup, that's me!"  
  
"Excellent." the Fayth replied. "Rikku, you have been on many quests, helping Yuna. However, you were always in the background, a mere helper, correct? Well, these things were for a reason, you see. Your true quest begins today."  
  
"My true quest?" Rikku asked. "Wow."  
  
"Hey! What about me?!!?" Brother shouted. "E fyhd du ramb!"  
  
"What'd he say?" the Fayth asked.  
  
"He says: I want to help." Rikku translated.  
  
The Fayth grinned. "Don't worry my friend, you already have done plenty."  
  
"I have?" Brother asked. "I don't feel like I did much."  
  
"It may not feel like it, but you have already played a key role in your sister's journey." the Fayth replied. "Rikku, you must not fail. If you fail, horrendous things might happen. In fact, this mission is so important, I've already arranged for you to meet someone who can help you.'  
  
"Yes! I'm gonna be famous! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Rikku shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the chiming of bells was heard. The Fayth turned around and stared at the passage. "Come." he said. "Your journey will soon begin."  
  
"Hey!" Brother shouted. "What about me?!!?"  
  
"Return to your ship." the Fayth responded. "Tell your comrades it was a false alarm. If they don't believe you, come to the rooftop me and your sister are headed to and I will explain everything to them. After all, it was just an old piece of machina I found and used to send a transmission to your ship. Now go. Rikku, come with me. Your journey begins here."  
  
I finished a chapter! It's a miracle! Anyway, the next chapter will be focused around Auron and may...okay will hint at future chapters when the two characters stories combine and I don't have to tell you who the next chapter is about anymore. 


	3. Enter The Farplane

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any characters in it except OCs which there are none of yet so...I don't.  
  
Chapter 2: Enter The Farplane  
  
Auron stared out into the openness of the Farplane. The fresh flower field blooming in the abyss, the sparkling waterfalls pouring into nothing, the beautiful shining beams spreading light to every crevice, the thick clouds covering the ground with mist. He never did like it much here. Ever since he was a boy, he despised the Farplane. It may have appeared to be a mere resting place for the dead, but it could be as evil as anything else. Footsteps came up from behind Auron. He turned around. "Oh, it's you." Auron said calmly. "What do you want, Jecht?"  
  
"Hey, can't I just talk to a friend every so often?" Jecht asked, "It's not like we're enemies or rivals or anything, is it?  
  
"No, I was just thinking about that day..." Auron replied.  
  
"Oh." Jecht said. "Sorry about that. The interruption and all."  
  
"What were you coming here for anyway?" Auron asked.  
  
"Oh, right, the whole why I interrupted you thing." Jecht answered. "Quite a coincidence actually. Braska wanted to talk to you about that day anyway."  
  
"Tell him I'm not in a good mood right now." Auron said. "I need to be alone and think about something." There was a long silence.  
  
"All right," Jecht finally muttered. "When will you be there to talk to him?"  
  
"I don't know." Auron said. "I'll be there soon. I just need to clear some things up in my mind."  
  
"Alrighty then." Jecht wandered off to find Braska and inform him of Auron's condition.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about it." Auron said to himself. "I have to concentrate and figure out exactly what happened." Auron tried his hardest to remember, but couldn't think of anything significant other then what he already knew. "Dammit." There was nothing else he could do. He had no idea how or why it ever happened. He had no choice but to talk to Braska.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hey Braska!" Jecht shouted. He had arrived at Braska's usual hideaway and was shouting through the window. "Braska!"  
  
"What is it, Jecht?" Braska had opened the door to his hideout and let Jecht enter. "Did you give Auron my message?"  
  
"I gave it and got one back." Jecht answered. "He was just thinking of the same thing. I said it was a coincidence and gave him your message. He just ignored me and walked away."  
  
"I recall it a little differently." Auron walked up behind Jecht. "As I recall, I said I'd be here in a few minutes, and I have done so."  
  
"Actually, you said you'd get here later." Jecht corrected.  
  
"Braska, what did you want to talk about?" Auron asked.  
  
"Auron, my friend, you know what I want to talk about. It happened I believe...7 years before we started out on our pilgrimage to defeat Sin..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
We were good friends, you and I, although I was quite a few years older then you, we still had a worthy companionship. It was before you became so tense and agitated all the time. Before you were the serious one you are today. It was the week before my daughter was born. We were talking about the upcoming Blitzball Tournament, the "Calm Fest" as they called it.  
  
"I don't know sir, I still think the Beasts have the upper hand this year." Auron said, "In all honesty, they seem to have the best speed, defense, and teamwork."  
  
"I don't think so, my friend." Braska replied, "I am quite sure that the Glories have it in the bag this tournament. Maester Jyscal told me that they have been training day and night hoping to win it to prove that you don't have to be human to be good at blitzball."  
  
"Well sir, we each have our own separate opinions. Which reminds me, I was supposed to go collect a Potion for my Ronso friend Terry's son...Basik, I think." Auron said, "They live on Mt. Gagazet though, so I have to cross through the Calm Lands to get there."  
  
"Ah, the Calm Lands. The main battle site of the famous Zanarkand-Bevelle war." Braska said, "I will come with you, my friend. I have to go there anyway to John's Traveling Agency. My wife asked me to mail a letter to her brother, Cid. He is an Al Bhed, you see?"  
  
"Great! I never like traveling alone. I'll rent your chocobo for you, if you like."  
  
"It's fine Auron, I can pay for it."  
  
So we crossed the Calm Lands, and reached the bottom of the mountain where the Ronso were waiting.  
  
"Here is the Potion for your son, Terry." Auron said while handing him the potion. "May he get better soon."  
  
"Terry thanks Auron." Terry Ronso said, "but Terry have one more favor to ask of Auron."  
  
"What is it Terry?" Auron asked. "Is it urgent?"  
  
"Basik's friend try to retrieve Potion. Argai lost up in mountain. Here." Terry handed Auron a Transporter. "Transporter can transport one life form to anyplace it been before. Terry ask Auron and friend Braska to transport Argai back home."  
  
"Sure thing, Terry." Braska said, "we'll get little Argai home."  
  
And so we headed up the mountain to find the little lost Ronso. Little did we know the surprises we were about to encounter.  
  
"I think I see him1" Auron shouted as the duo got closer to the summit of Gagazet. "Man, how did that little kid get all the way up here?'  
  
"Excuse me, Argai?!!?" Braska shouted.  
  
"Friends here to save Argai?" the Ronso shouted back.  
  
"Yes, we are friends!" Auron yelled, "we're here to get you back home!" Braska handed Argai the transporter. "Use that to get home, Argai." Auron told the Ronso.  
  
"Argai give much thanks!" shouted the small Ronso, and transported back home.  
  
"That was easy enough." Braska exclaimed. "Now we just have to get back down."  
  
"Easier done then said." Auron said. "This should be a piece of cake!"  
  
Little did we know that the next series of events would shape the future of not only us, but many others throughout Spira as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Phew. Writing these is harder then I thought. Anyway, I think the next chapter will just clear things up and prepare for the part where the two tales combine! 


	4. Secrets of the Fayth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any characters in it except OCs which there are none of yet so...I don't.**

**Chapter 3: Secrets Of The Fayth**

Without saying another word, the Fayth climbed the stairway to the rooftop. "But, wait!" Rikku shouted after him. "What kind of 'quest' is this, anyway?"

"You will see." the Fayth replied. He continued to climb the long stone staircase then disappeared into the dark shadows.

"But-" Rikku said out loud. She had no idea what to do. Should she returned to the Celsius and forget about the Fayth? Or should she follow him up to the rooftop? _If you fail, horrendous things might happen._ Horrendous things? What could this all mean? "I guess...I don't have a choice." She climbed the stairway, scared, but at the same time excited almost as much as when she first became Yuna's guardian.

"Welcome back." the Fayth greeted. Rikku had reached the top of the building, where almost three years ago she and her friends had fought and defeated the powerful Yunalesca. "I see you have heeded my warning and followed me. Just as I had planned."

"Planned?" Rikku asked hurriedly. "You mean you knew I was going to come?!!?"

"Yes and No." the Fayth mused to her, "I knew it could have ended differently...but at the same time knew you would come." He laughed. "After all, you have already come before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rikku asked. "I've come before? I've been to this rooftop before, but I never came here with you!" Everything was flying at her so fast. Maybe she shouldn't have come up with this Fayth after all. Who knows, he could be something else, like a well disguised fiend! "No, that's stupid." Rikku blurted out.

"What's stupid, might I ask?" the Fayth asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry."

The Fayth looked puzzled. "All right then." he muttered. "Rikku, as you know, next week is your cousin Yuna's birthday, correct?"

Rikku looked shocked. "_Oh no_!" she thought. "_I totally forgot Yunie's birthday! I've got to think of something fast!_"

"Correct?" the boy-Fayth inquired a second time.

"Oh! Yeah, right! So what?" Rikku asked back.

"You see, on Yuna's birthday...someone plans to kidnap and murder her."

Again, Rikku was shocked beyond words. After a few moments, she uttered out, "H-h-how do you know?"

"My fellow Fayth." the young spirit chanted. "They foresaw it. I was to inform you."

"B-b-but why? Do you know who? Why would someone want to kill Yunie?"

"For what she did to save the world." The Fayth mumbled. "And will do."

"Will do?" Rikku asked. "Does that mean...she has to save the world **again**?!!?"

"I cannot say for certain." The Fayth replied. "But I do know this. Without your help, she is in great danger."

Rikku was starting to fume. "Well duh she's in danger without me! I'm the only one who knows!"

"There's no need to get angry at me." The Fayth droned. "Or anyone for that matter."

"I have to get to Besaid!" Rikku cried. "I have to warn everyone! We have to protect Yuna from the kidnappers!" Almost instantly, Rikku pulled a small walkie talkie out of her pocket and activating it. Speaking into it, she said, "Brother, come in, this is Rikku, Brother! Hello?"

"Fryd tu oui fyhd?!!" the walkie talkie projected out. "E's pico nekrd huf! Ku yfyo, Rikku!"

"Shut up!" Rikku shouted back. "Yuna's in trouble!!!"

"Yuna's in trouble?!!?" Brother shouted back through his end. "Where? When? Why? How? Who? What's going-" There was a loud thump from the other side of the device.

"What happened?" Rikku asked into her end.

"Brother is currently unconscious from stress." Buddy's voice projected, "But I'm able t...". Static had overtaken Buddy's voice completely. All Rikku could hear were a few small sounds from the Celsius, such as _message_, _hello_, and _you_.

"What's going on?" Rikku shouted frantically into the gadget. "Hello?" It wasn't until then that she remembered the Fayth was still hovering beside her, calm and tranquil as before. "Hey!" she yelled at him. "Can you fix this? It's like not working right or something!"

"I can." The Fayth replied solemnly.

"Okay, thanks. Here." Rikku held out the radio to the Fayth. He did nothing. "Here." she repeated. "You said you can fix it?"

"Yes." the Fayth replied. "I can fix it. But I will not."

Rikku started to panic. "Why not?!!? I have to tell them to warn everyone."

"No." The Fayth turned around and circled the ceiling. "I think it would be better if they **didn't** know."

"Why not?!!?" Rikku shouted at him. This was starting to get ridiculous. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Because." the Fayth responded. "They must not know. You will understand in time."

"_In time_?!!?" Her head was about to blow itself off. This stupid Fayth wasn't making any sense at all.

"If they find out...it may be even more dangerous if they find out. In fact, if they find out, the peril will be even greater."

"Well what am I supposed to do then?' Rikku yelled. "I've got no transportation, no communications, and no way to do anything to help!"

"There is one way." the boy-Fayth hinted. "But it may not work properly."

"Well? What is it? Tell me!!!" Rikku cried.

"Return to the cloister." The Fayth said. "I will meet you there."

"The cloister?" Rikku asked. _What could the Cloister of Trials have to do with anything?_ Reluctantly, Rikku hiked back to the Cloister of Trials room where her and her friends had battled the mighty Spectral Keeper. "_He wasn't _**that **_mighty." _Rikku reflected. "_He just had those stupid stepping stone things on his side_."

"I see you still believe me." the Fayth said as Rikku arose on Yevon's Elevator.

"Well, even if I didn't, I have to come here anyway to get out, don't I?" Rikku asked quickly.

"You believe me." the Fayth said. "You know what has to be done."

"So, what are we doing here, anyway?" Rikku asked.

"This is the only way to save Yuna." the Fayth responded. "You must jump."

"Jump?" Rikku asked. "Where?" There was no where in the room she could possibly jump. The Fayth smiled.

"There is." With his head bent down, he started to chant something. Then, without warning, the elevator pad Rikku was standing on disappeared into thin air.

Rikku screamed. She started to fall, but was able to grip a hold of the edge of her descent. "Why are you doing this?!!?" she screamed to the Fayth. "Help me up!"

"This is the only way." the Fayth walked to a corner of the room, the returned with a large stone.

"H-h-hey..." Rikku panted out. "W-what's that for?"

"Good luck."

The small boulder fell, preparing to crush her hands, forcing her to let go. She plummeted downwards, descending into the darkness. Then, a bright light appeared. It started miniscule, but eventually became huge. "_This looks really bad_." Rikku thought. The light came closer, then finally, reached her. Rikku screamed. The light was enveloping her, sucking her into itself, swallowing her entirely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay. Now I can finally start Chapter 4, where the story...actually has a point! Dun dun dun!


End file.
